oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chirpshop
Welcome to the Chirp Shop! Childrens Clothing, Onsies, Children's Onsies Here, you can get to know Chirp a little better! Chirp is an online-based company started by Adrienne Hofmann of Connecticut. In the summer of 2011 Adrienne took on a brave newventure and began to create a brand she believed in. Babies are cute just on their own but how much cuter are they in mini versions of adult styles? Chirp began its line with a basic staple in any one person’s wardrobe, the polo shirt. Plain, simple, classic and clean we ramped up this standard item and gave it personality and pizzazz. On the underside of each collar there is an element of surprise waiting to speak to a crowd. The variety of patterns assures our customer that they will be able to find a shirt that is just right for whomever they are shopping for. We understand however, that not every occasion grants creative expression and that is why our signature “popped” collars can be turned down for a more quiet style statement. Chirp takes classic wardrobe staples and refreshes them, creating clothing for infants with a modern and unexpected twist that is both fun to buy and stylish to wear. What is important to us here at Chirp? A Fun and Easy Shopping Experience – Visiting The Chirp Shop is easy. We strive to make sure that the ordering process is as simplified as possible. No hassles here. All you have to do is choose which color you’d like and select the size of your little Chirpmeister., Quality - We pride ourselves on providing our customers with beautifully hand crafted, comfortable clothing made from 100% cotton. Our clothing is a pleasure to wear, washes well and best of all is tag-less!, Thoughtfulness - Planning a holiday card photo shoot? Or think its time for a new family portrait? Chirp designs are not only for the infant in your life but the other Chripmeisters in the family. Our designs are available in matching toddler sizes. (Additional sizes are available upon email request), Speediness '''- We know how crazy life can get with or without your own little ones running around. Online shopping should be easy, simple and fast. We promise you a fast delivery time so that your little Chirpmeister can start looking stylish ASAP. With our flat rate shipping, you are sure to get your product fast. , Chirp is a proud sponsor & supporter of: info@thechirpshop.com | sales@thechirpshop.comContact Us! Our Newest Product Check out ourFacebook pagefor more updates, deals, and offers! Check out our Shop Childrens Clothing for more details contact or email. The Chirp Shop! We specialize in One of a kind childrens clothing for infants and toddlers! All handmade with love and care! '''You, Our Customers – We love our customers and appreciate your support. Write us; let us know what you think. We will always strive to provide you with wonderful service because you are the core of our business., Our creative clothes are incredibly fun, stylish and so comfortable you’ll wish they came in your size! We thank you for stopping by and please check back often; there are many more great designs to come here at The Chirp Shop., Source of the content: http://www.thechirpshop.com Connect us: Facebook | Twitter | Blog | Contact us | Our Store Images Are irrelevant to this wiki, so I deleted them. Use an imagehosting site. -- 20:10, February 10, 2014 (UTC)